Spirit of the Costume
by Metal Chocobo
Summary: Kairi hadn't wanted to take her little nephew to organized Halloween festivities, but she was even less thrilled about being mugged on the way back. Fortunately there was someone dressed like Nightwing to the rescue? AU, Kairi/Yuffie.


MC:Hey there, it took a lot longer to get this reviewed and some semblence of editing than I thought it would. So here I am posting a Halloween themed fic on the day in question instead of a few before like I had planned. Oh well, at least it's still in season. Happy reading.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All characters belong to Square Enix and all costumed figures mentioned are property of DC Comics.

**Spirit of the Costume**

"Did you have fun at Zoo Boo?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah," Lea said. He held up his trick or treat bag. "Look at all the candy I got!"

"Way more than me," Kairi laughed. Lea stepped on his cape and stumbled, but Kairi caught him before he fell. "Do you want me to hold you bag or your cape?"

"No!" Lea shouted, clutching his bag of candy tightly. "I can do it!"

"Okay, but you're gonna have to give me a hand then. I promised Daddy I'd return you in one piece," Kairi said. She held out a hand.

"But Aunt Kairi, Batman doesn't need to hold anyone's hand," Lea said.

"He does if he's tripping on his cape," Kairi said. Grudgingly Lea let go of the bag with one of his hands and took her outstretched one. "Thank you."

"Zoo Boo had been unexpected for Kairi. She wasn't the one who was supposed to take him to it, but then something came up at work and Reno had to bail. If it had been her choice Kairi would have just taken Lea trick or treating around the neighborhood and then put Scooby Doo on. However, Reno had already told Lea about Zoo Boo and Kairi couldn't crush her nephew's hopes. So she took him and they wandered along the guided path with hundreds of other tiny cranky children. Quite a few of them were sick, smelly, or crying. At least the costumes were adorable and Lea thought everything was wonderful.

Now Kairi just wanted to walk him home and hand Lea off to Reno. She was still hoping to have fun with her own friends on Halloween. It was only a little after seven, more than enough time for her to meet up with the others. She had been looking forward to the old monster movie marathon at the student union theater all month. At the rate they were moving Kairi'd miss all of _The Wolfman_, but she could still make it to _Frankenstein_ and _Dracula_.

"Aunt Kairi?" Lea said. He tugged on her hand.

"Yeah?" Kairi said, looking down.

"I half ta go to the bathroom."

Kairi stopped walking. They were still half a mile from home. Lea was at that age where if he said he had to use the bathroom he had to use it NOW. While she had anticipated carrying him home part way, it had not been with a leaking bladder. She silently cursed herself for not forcing Lea to use the toilet at the zoo.

"I really half to pee," Lea whined. He let go of her hand to clutch the front of his costume. "Really bad."

"I know. I'm thinking," Kairi said. They were in a residential neighborhood. Kairi couldn't think of any stores or fast food chains in the area where there would be a public restroom. Worst-case scenario Lea could probably pee on a tree in someone's yard, but Kairi didn't want it to come to that.

"Now," Lea howled. He had let go of his candy bag to clutch the front of his shorts with both hands. If he willingly let go of his candy bag he was probably already leaking.

"Okay," Kairi snapped. She paused to regain her cool before continuing. Lea was upset enough as it was. He didn't need to think she was angry at him too. "There's a park a block away. I bet they have bathrooms."

She bent down and picked him up. She could carry him much faster than he could hobble. However, as soon as she left Lea screamed for his candy. Neither of them had picked it up. So Kairi spun on her heel, swooped down grapping the bag, and took off at a dead run, cape and nephew's limbs swaying in the breeze she generated. She made quite the sight running along dressed as Batgirl clutching a tiny Batman. Kairi was grateful she had gone with the new redesign, running in boots was much easier than heels, but mostly she was focused on reaching the park's bathrooms in time.

Lea made a noise of protest when Kairi pushed into the ladies restroom, but she ignored it. They didn't have time for that sort of nonsense and a girl's toilet would work just as well for their needs as a boy's toilet. She got him onto said girl's toilet before Lea had managed to do anything more than lightly wet his underpants. When he was finished Kairi helped him back into his costume and supervised hand washing. She'd give him a B+ for technique; Lea kept the soap on his hands long enough, but forgot to get it under his fingernails. When his hands were dry enough—he ended up wiping them off on Kairi's cape—they walked out of the bathroom together. Lea wanted to keep walking home under his own power.

The hairs on the back of Kairi's neck rose to attention and she immediately tensed as they left the bathroom. There was a man in a scream mask sitting on a nearby park bench. Kairi had been so focused on getting Lea to a bathroom she hadn't noticed if anyone else was around. The man stood up and began walking toward them. She hoped he was just interested in the bathrooms behind them, but didn't really believe that. She grabbed Lea by the hand and tried to angle him away from the man, but the little boy was moving slowly. The man was right in front of them before she could do anything.

"'Scuse us," Kairi said, continuing to push Lea away from the man.

"Not so fast," he said, waving something reflective. Dimly Kairi recognized it as a knife as a wave of numbness washed over her. "I need your wallet before you can leave."

"Is that so," Kairi said faintly. She was being mugged while dressed as Batgirl and all she could do was say something banal.

If she were alone Kairi would turn tail and run. Even if he caught her cape it was only held on with easily detachable magnets. She could outrun him no problem if that beer gut was any indication. But she wasn't alone. Lea was there too. Handing over her wallet was the safest way to keep him safe, which meant she'd do it. Kairi just hoped that was all he wanted.

"Slowly now," the man said. He made a small slashing motion with his wrist. "If you've got any tricks in that bat belt you'll leave them alone unless you want the kid eligible to be the Joker next year. Gimme the candy too."

"No!" Lea roared. He ran at the man.

Kairi had been focused on slowly getting her wallet out of her side ouch and was caught unaware. She caught his cape, but it ripped in two. Luckily Kairi's actions knocked Lea on his butt before he could reach the mugger. The man had raised his foot as if he had been planning on kicking the little boy when he got close enough. When he saw Lea fall the mugger laughed.

The laughter was short lived as a foot came out of no where slamming into the handholding the knife. The kick had enough force to send the knife flying. The mugger pulled his injured hand to his chest and looked up in time to get an elbow to the face from a costumed figure. As soon as the elbow connected their rescuer retracted it and threw several punches in rapid succession. Kairi was surprised when the costumed guy dropped to the ground, but then he performed a sweeping ground kick, which knocked the mugger off his feet. He was on his feet again in an instant, which was when she realized Nightwing was rescuing her. At least a guy dressed up like Nightwing. Nightwing was ready for retaliation, but as soon as the mugger could move he began crawling away. The mugger struggled to his feet and ran away in a wheezing jog. Yeah, Kairi could definitely have out run him.

Once he was out of sight Nightwing turned to them. He picked up Kairi's wallet and returned it to her while she got Lea back on his feet. Kairi was grateful for the help, but also a little nervous. This could just be a guy in a Halloween costume who decided to help them out, they were in costume too after all, but it could also be some nut who actually thought he was Nightwing.

"Are you guys alright?" Nightwing asked. The voice was much higher then Kairi had expected. That was when she realized she had made the worst sin of all: Kairi had assumed Nightwing was male because she could kick ass.

"Nightwing's a girl?" Lea said, echoing Kairi's thoughts. "Do you fight crime every night?"

"Well, I'm not really Nightwing," Nightwing laughed. She squatted down in front of Lea and pushed her mask up to her forehead. "I'm just a college student who knows a little karate dressed up for Halloween. I don't seek out crime or anything, but yeah, if it's happening right in front of me I'll try to stop it if I can. Usually that means calling the police or helping the victim afterward because attacking a bad guy yourself is a bad idea. I got lucky was able to get away with it this time."

"Thank you," Kairi said. She was coming off an adrenaline high and still felt shaky. More confusingly she recognized the other woman now as a classmate and had to wonder if that played a role in their rescue.

"No problem," she said, grinning up at Kairi. "I'm always happy to help out a Bat Family member in need. Spirit of the costume and all that."

"You're Yuffie Kisaragi," Kairi said. Yuffie's smile turned into a frown and her eyes narrowed. Belatedly Kairi realized how creepy it must be for a costumed stranger to know her full name. She pulled off her cowl and shook the hair out of her eyes. "It's Kairi, from Statistics? We have the discussion together, otherwise I probably wouldn't recognize you."

Yuffie's jaw hung open as she stared up at her. Lea poked her in the cheek. Yuffie shut her jaw, turned to look at Lea for a long moment, then looked up at Kairi again. Then she slowly stood up and stretched. Kairi was used to everyone being taller than her, but the sudden close proximity reminded her that Yuffie was a lot taller. If they were any closer her hair would be brushing the underside of her chin.

"I didn't know you had a kid," Yuffie said softly.

"I don't," Kairi responded. She looked down at Lea. "I mean, Lea's my nephew. I gotta get him home." She bent down and picked the little boy up despite his protests that he could walk on his own.

"Oh cool," Yuffie said awkwardly. She licked her lips. "So, umm… do you want me to walk you home? I don't think that mugger will be bothering anyone else tonight, but you might still want the company."

"I wouldn't want to put you to the trouble," Kairi said.

"What, naw, no trouble at all," Yuffie said, waving a hand dismissively. "I was just finishing up my run when I ran into you guys. All the good parties won't be starting for hours anyway, so I would be totally happy to walk you home."

"You went for a run dressed like that?" Kairi asked incredulously. Lea tugged on her cape. She nodded and bounced him in her arms. They needed to get going. He was getting tired.

"What other time of year can I go running dressed as Nightwing?" Yuffie asked. Kairi shrugged. She had a point. Yuffie pulled her mask into place. "Is there anything I can help carry?"

"Yeah, take these." She held the candy bags out to Yuffie. Lea leaned forward and swiped at the bags, but Kairi just tightened her grip. "You're welcome to help yourself to anything in the purple bag, but Lea'll have a fit if you open the orange one."

"Got it," Yuffie said.

The rest of the walk home was surprisingly pleasant. Initially they talked about that week's homework, but the subject quickly switched to DC comics. Lea could participate in this conversation too. Yuffie obviously knew a lot from the way she was able to recite and compare events from various comic book story arcs. Kairi had to quickly admit she hadn't actually read the comics. Her knowledge came from various itinerations of the TV shows and a couple of the movies. Yuffie said that was totally okay and if she liked the franchise she was a fan.

"And judging from that gorgeous costume of Batgirl's new redesign I'd say you're a pretty dedicated fan," Yuffie concluded. She gave a short whistle. "You really nailed it."

Kairi felt her face grow hot. She regretted not pulling her cowl back on. Then again, she hadn't exactly been expecting a lot of compliments this evening. She hoped the low lighting and the orange glow of the streetlamps hid her embarrassment. Yuffie was unexpectedly flattering.

"I just wanted something vaguely practical," Kairi began. "I mean, any super hero costume is going to be wildly unpractical, but at least there aren't any heels or spandex and I can easily take off the cape if it gets too hot or bulky. Plus I like the boots."

"Those boots are kicking," Yuffie enthused. "You should wear them to class. Maybe with the jacket? Pull off a casual Batgirl day," Kairi laughed.

"I want candy," Lea said.

Yuffie looked to Kairi. She shrugged. They were almost home and then Lea wouldn't be her problem. She did not mind handing Reno a sugared up kid in the slightest. Besides, it would be cruel to not let Lea have at least a couple pieces of his own haul on Halloween. Yuffie opened Lea's bag, but he began fussing, so she shut it.

"I can't give you any candy if you don't let me get it out," Yuffie said.

"It's mine!" Lea howled. "I want candy!"

"This is not how Batman would act," Kairi said. He thrashed in her arms, so she put him on the floor. If he was going to have a fit he could do it on the floor. She didn't need to get punched by a kindergartener. Yuffie looked uncomfortable standing over the screaming child. Kairi took pity on her. "Thanks for walking us this far. We're less than a block from home. I can take it from here."

Yuffie gave her a grateful smile. Kairi thought she'd drop the bags and run, but she just moved to stand next to her. She opened the purple bag and dug around for a bit. Eventually her hand emerged clutching a handful of mini candy bars. Kairi wondered what she was doing.

"You said I could have some, right?" Yuffie said.

"Yeah," Kairi nodded.

"I've never been able to decide if I like Twix or Milky Ways better," Yuffie said as she slowly unwrapped a fun size Twix. "Chocolate and caramel is just the best combination. Don't like Snickers half as much. The peanuts kinda ruin it for me."

Yuffie bit the candy bar in half then threw the second half into her mouth. She chomped a few times and let out an appreciative moan. For the second time that night Kairi felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She stared as Yuffie licked the caramel strands off her lower lip that inadvertently fell there after her first bite. Kairi bit her own. Yuffie picked up a mini Milky Way and ripped the wrapping open with her teeth. Kairi had to look away. She spotted Lea, who was also staring at Yuffie, but she was pretty certain the candy held his attention.

"I had braces for all of middle and high school. Got them off two weeks after graduation. The worst part of those six years was that I couldn't eat any caramel," Yuffie said. She popped the candy in her mouth and made more delighted noises. "I blame my sweet tooth on the six year abstinence."

"Is that so," Kairi said flatly. She didn't know if Yuffie knew what she was doing to Kairi, but it was certainly effective. Kairi had no idea during discussion yesterday as she boredly watched Yuffie try to balance a pen on her nose that she'd be unable to take her attention off the girl today.

"Want one?" Yuffie asked her. She tore the wrapper off her last candy. Regrettably it was with both her hands.

"I do," Lea said.

"Kairi?" Yuffie asked, holding out the candy to her. She had to have heard Lea, which meant she was ignoring him for some reason. The fact he wasn't throwing a temper tantrum anymore was reason enough for Kairi to trust her.

"Sure," Kairi said. She started reaching for the piece with a hand, but Yuffie moved it even closer to her mouth so that it was practically touching. So she just took it with her teeth instead. It was an extremely uncomfortable experience for Kairi, especially with her nephew watching.

"Why didn't I get it?" Lea demanded.

"Because this is Aunt Kairi's candy," Yuffie said. She squatted down next to him. "And I don't give candy to kids acting bratty. Now, if you calm down and pick yourself up I'll give you some of your candy."

Lea's face wrinkled up and Kairi thought he was going to burst into another crying jag. Instead he clambered to his feet. He wiped his nose on the remains of his cape and glared at Yuffie. Yuffie grinned as she looked up to Kairi.

"Impressive," Kairi said. "Lea, you can pick out three pieces. You'll have to talk to your dad about having any more."

Lea thrust his hand into his candy bag before Kairi had finished speaking. Luckily his hands were tiny enough he couldn't help but follow her instruction. When he removed his hand to inspect his choices Yuffie shut the sack and stood up quickly before he could change his mind. Seeing that he couldn't switch now Lea unwrapped all his chocolates and stuffed them into his mouth. Yuffie and Kairi shared a look. Typical kindergartener behavior, he'd be begging for more candy in five minutes.

Kairi stepped forward and offered Lea a hand. He took it and got to his feet. Then she quickly marched him home before he could finish swallowing. One temper tantrum was more than enough for the night. When they arrived at Reno's place Lea broke free from Kairi and raced up the walk. Luckily the trick or treaters were just leaving so the little boy didn't bowl anyone over. Lea latched onto his father's leg. More slowly Kairi and Yuffie followed behind.

"How was Zoo Boo?" Reno asked. He reached down to rub his son's head.

"Fine," Kairi said.

"Here's his candy," Yuffie said helpfully holding out Lea's bag.

"Who's this" Reno asked, frowning. He looked down examining his child. "What happened to Lea's cape?"

"It got ripped when we got mugged," Kairi said. She slung an arm around Yuffie's shoulders. "But it's all good, Reno. Yuffie beat up the mugger and we're okay."

"Who is Yuffie?" Reno said. He looked straight at Yuffie as he asked this, frowning. He didn't take the candy bag.

"A classmate," Kairi sighed.

"You took a date trick or treating with my nephew?" Reno hissed. He looked outraged that this might not have just been aunt-nephew time. He shook his head. "And did you mention a mugging?"

"No, we ran into Yuffie unexpectedly in the park as we were being mugged," Kairi said tersely. "She offered to walk us home after that and I accepted."

"You guys are okay though," Reno said. The seriousness of the word 'mugging' had finally registered for him. "Do I need to take you to the hospital or help you file a police report?"

"No, we're all fine," Kairi said. "Just put Lea to bed and he probably won't even remember it in the morning."

It took a bit more shooing and reassurance before Kairi convinced Reno to go inside and put Lea to bed. He only ever remembered he was a big brother when it didn't suit Kairi's needs. Especially since she was only able to get rid of Reno by promising to file that police report right now. At the rate things were going Kairi would be lucky if she saw any of her friends tonight.

"I'm gonna file at the campus police station," Kairi sighed. She pulled her cowl back on. "This is probably going to be boring and tedious, so you should go have fun."

"Stop trying to get rid of me," Yuffie said. She tapped Kairi on the shoulder with her knuckles. "I am having way more fun talking to you than I'd have getting drunk with the soccer team. I promise you'll be the first person to know if I get tired of hanging out with you, but I don't think that'll happen any time soon. I really like you, Kairi."

"Oh," Kairi said. She hadn't realized Yuffie had noticed her enough to consider her likeable.

"Besides, the cops will wanna talk to me too since I fought the mugger." Yuffie continued. She slung an arm across Kairi's shoulders pulling her close as they walked away from Reno's house. It was a nice gesture. A moment later Yuffie pulled her arm off and stepped away. "Oh dude, sorry. Like, is it okay if I do that?"

Kairi grinned. Yuffie was more thoughtful than she had expected. Most of the time she didn't want people in her personal space, so it was pleasant Yuffie had picked up on this to. Even if she was a bit belated in acting upon it. However at the moment the other girl didn't seem like an invasion. She reached up and pulled the arm hovering above her back down to its previous location. The look on Yuffie's face told Kairi she had made the right choice.

The police visit was surprisingly painless. While the station was full of underage vandals and drunks, Kairi was able to talk to the desk officer almost immediately. She received a two page double-sided form to fill out her robbery report. There was also an additional page for Yuffie to write out and attach as her own statement. When they were finished an officer met with them. He seemed a lot less interested in the incident when he realized they had foiled the mugging.

"So all you wanted to do was announce that your girlfriend beat up a mugger?" the cop asked. "Isn't that the sort of thing you brag to your friends about at a party?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Yuffie mumbled turning bright red.

"Oh yeah?" the cop snapped. He was a young buff man with a blonde crew cut and a scar across his nose. Kairi didn't like him. His dismissive tone toward them set her on edge. She eyed his nameplate, which read Almasy. "Then why are you wearing couple's costumes? The only thing more obvious would be Batman and Catwoman."

"We wanted to let you know because not everyone will have a Yuffie to fend off an attack," Kairi snapped back. She was rapidly turning redder than Yuffie. Curse this man for making silly assumptions. "I also think he left his knife in the park."

"Yeah, we'll send a car to check that out," Almasy said. "Can't let little kids get cut up. That wouldn't serve justice."

"The nerve of that man," Kairi growled as they let the station.

"If the couple thing bothers you that much I can change into something else," Yuffie offered.

"It's not that, Yuffie. He was just so smarmy and condescending," Kairi said. "I had been really scared, mostly for Lea, until you showed up and he was completely dismissive of that. Yeah, we look like a couple in these costumes because you dressed up like Nightwing of all people, but I can think of lots of people who would be far worse than you."

"Yeah?" Yuffie asked. She looked really excited about that statement. Kairi paused to examine her. She almost looked hopeful.

"Yeah," Kairi agreed. "Based on everything I know about you I'd say you'd make a great girlfriend."

"Awesome," Yuffie laughed. She offered Kairi her arm. "If we hurry I bet we can get to the theater before _Dracula_ starts." Kairi wrapped her arm around Yuffie's.

They got into the theater right before the mob formed in _Frankenstein._ Kairi wanted to sit with her friends, but the room was so dark she couldn't tell if a seat was occupied, much less who it was. Instead Kairi just leaned against Yuffie for the rest of _Frankenstein_ until the lights come on for the intermission. Some people even decided to call it a night after two films, which was how the girls scored their seats next to Sora and Riku. They seemed surprised Kairi brought company, but didn't comment.

It was a good thing Kairi had seen _Dracula_ half a dozen times before because she had no idea what was projected onto that screen. Kairi was far more concerned with how Yuffie's thigh rubbed against her own as the other girl restlessly jiggled her knee. Yuffie was a physical movie viewer. She'd suck air and learn forward in anticipation when the tension was high or chuckle when something funny happened. She'd sigh and flop against her chair back when the film acted particularly corny or hokey. Once when the heroine was acting particularly entranced by the vampire Kairi observed her tilting her head back and rolling her eyes. Yuffie caught her staring and grinned, which Kairi couldn't help but return. When they broke eye contact Yuffie's fingers found Kairi's hand in the dark. They maintained that contact for the rest of the film.

By the time _Dracula_ ended it was November and Kairi was exhausted. She had had way too much adrenaline pumping through her system that evening. Now that it was out of her system she could barely keep her eyes open. Then again Kairi had never been much of a night owl so this wasn't a complete surprise. The stumble back to Sora and Riku's place would be awful. If they stayed out much longer one of the boys would have to carry her home and then they'd tease her about it for the rest of the weekend. Kairi planned to avoid that if possible.

They waited until the room had mostly cleared before leaving the theater. Kairi was basically on autopilot, but then Yuffie grabbed her arm. She asked if she could talk to her alone. Kairi looked to Sora as she desperately tried to remember how to think, but her useless friend just grinned and promised to wait outside with Riku for her. He even had the audacity to suggest she take her time. At least the panic woke her up some as Kairi turned to face her. Sadly the panic did nothing to stimulate cognitive function.

"You wanted to talk?" Kairi began when she realized Yuffie wasn't going to. Yuffie looked as tongue tied as Kairi felt.

"Yeah, so… umm… tomorrow? You'll hit the parties with me?" Yuffie asked, rocking back on her feet.

"If you want me to." Kairi wasn't quite certain what she was agreeing to, but it seemed very important to Yuffie.

"Yes!" Yuffie half shouted as she squeezed both of Kairi's hands. Realizing she was acting alarming Yuffie backed off. "Yes. Please. I'd appreciate it."

"Okay," Kairi agreed. They stood there silently. This was the most awkward moment of the night since Yuffie's unexpected rescue. Kairi was pretty certain they weren't saying what needed to be said. "I still appreciate the rescue."

"It was nothing! Really, I'm just happy you're safe," Yuffie laughed nervously. She scratched the back of her head. "Actually, I'm lucky this happened. Not that I wanted you mugged! Just, this gave me the chance to talk to you, though I didn't know it at the time."

"Why would you need a chance to talk to me?"

"You're smart, pretty, and really nice… I've wanted to talk to you since. We had Scandinavian Lit together last year, but I always botch my introductions," Yuffie said. "I usually blurt out whatever's on my mind and that doesn't go well."

"What are you thinking now?" Kairi asked.

"I'd really like to kiss you."

Kairi leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips to Yuffie's. She pulled away before Yuffie could respond. Kairi couldn't help but giggle when Yuffie licked her lips and stared earnestly at her. She looks like she was seriously considering returning the gesture

"I dressed up as Nightwing partly because he's cool, but mostly because I heard you were going to be Batgirl this year," Yuffie blurted out. She winced and swore. Kairi burst out laughing.

"You're adorable," Kairi choked out as she tried to regain her composure.

"Does that mean you'd want to hang out more?" Yuffie asked hopefully. "Maybe on a regular basis?"

"If you're amenable, I'd like to consider this a highly unusual first date," Kairi said. "Maybe next time we circumvent the mugging though?"

The sweet smile that quickly widened into a full-blown grin on Yuffie's face told Kairi all she needed to know. Yuffie stepped closer and kissed Kairi. It was a much deeper and more forceful kiss than Kairi's light peck. She enjoyed it immensely. Kairi regretted having to break it off to yawn widely enough she was worried she had dislocated her jaw.

"I'm sorry," she managed before another yawn hit her. It was bad enough she had Yuffie yawning too.

"Sleepy?" Yuffie teased. Her fingers lightly brushed against Kairi's cheek as she nodded. "Then I guess I'd better wish you good night. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Naw, I'm going home with Riku and Sora," Kairi said, shaking her head. "Maybe tomorrow though?" The mere suggestion was enough to have Yuffie excited again.

"Gimme your phone," Yuffie said.

Kairi had it out in her hand before she could even ask why. Yuffie snatched it from her and began rapidly tapping. Half a minute later she held up the phone and took a selfie.

"What are you doing?" Kairi asked.

"Adding myself to your contacts," Yuffie said. She slid over to Kairi's side, wrapped an arm around her, and snapped another photo. "And now I'm texting myself this kick ass photo so I'll have your number."

"Smart," Kairi said. She accepted her returned phone.

"I have my moments," Yuffie said. "Call me?"

"Maybe if I remember any of this," Kairi yawned. She grinned to let Yuffie know she was joking. "Until tomorrow."

"See ya!" Yuffie called out as Kairi walked away.

Kairi paused to wave at Yuffie before rejoining the boys. She was almost looking forward to the walk home. It would give her a chance to inform her best friends of her new girlfriend. Kairi couldn't wait to tell them all about Yuffie.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the fic, either way thanks for reading. If you can leave a review that would be great.<p> 


End file.
